justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Cause 2 Bugs and glitches
This page applies to Just Cause 2 only. Bugs are problems with the games programming that result in errors, crashes, omissions, or unexpected behaviour. Most cause problems during play, some can be used to exploit and gain an advantage in the game, or to just have some fun. See also: Just Cause 2 Patch. Gameplay Bugs Enter key won't work (PC) Sometimes the game won't recognize the enter key. This will prevent skipping cut-scenes and starting races. In fact, the game will become completely stuck, if it happens while you try to start a race. The only known way to get past this is to Ctrl + Alt + Delete and use the "Applications" list in the Task manager to "End task" for Just Cause 2. Then just start the game again. That's why one should save before starting a race. "Fatal DirectX error" (PC) The only way to fix this error... "Fatal DirectX error! Code: 4 Result: 0x8007007E: ERROR_MOD_NOT_FOUND The game will now exit. Try starting the game with /failsafe if the error persist." ...is to instal the latest video card drivers from the homepage of the company that made your card. Dancing at the Mile High Club (PC) An anomaly on the Mile High club will have one or more of the dancing performers dancing multiple times faster as if being fast forwarded. To exacerbate the weirdness facter the dancer will occasionally begin to walk forward at a normal pace while the walkcycle animation is numerous times faster. Though they usually stop after moving roughly 3 meters they will sometimes keep walking, ghosting through static meshes and eventually through the railing, falling into the sea repeating their unusual walkcycle. An example of this without the weird walking can be seen here on Youtube. 450px|This male dancer must have taken PCP Minigun If you're holding an unattached minigun and fall off a small ledge, then use your grapple to latch on to anything. When you finish the grapple, you will be holding your minigun in a very odd way. Mounted gun (Xbox 360) A mounted gun from a Ular Boys vehicle somehow appeared in Rico's arms and he was able to fire it, though the actual gun was facing upwards, but fired as normal. This occured as a result of turning off the Xbox 360 while the game was auto saving. Unopenable PDA (Xbox 360) It is possible that when you acquire the amount of chaos, required for a new Black Market item etc., that it will say "Opening PDA..." but the PDA won't open. Then, it's impossible to call in the black market dealer, or open the PDA. This can be resolved by saving and reloading. SMG in Ricos left hand (PC and PS3) Get two one handed weapons. Dual wield them by holding the right D-Pad button. Press the down button on the D-Pad to call the Black Market dealer, and look at Rico's left hand. The second weapon will stick out with a peculiar manner. (Confirmed on PS3 with the Submachine Gun in the left hand) Surviving a vehicle explosion (All platforms) If you drive a vehicle like a car or truck off a mountain, sometimes it will explode, but you will still be in the car and alive. However, if the vehicle stops moving, you will die immediately. Confirmed PS3, Garret Traver Z fully upgraded. Unobtainable 100% completion (All platforms) It's impossible to get this game past 99.95%. See the Just Cause 2 100% completion list for more details. Car suspension glitch (All platforms) Car suspension can sometimes appear much higher than it should. Entering the car will fix this. On the PS3, it only happens when ordering a car from the Black Market. Disappearing civilians (PC) Sometimes civilians and civilian vehicles (not counting factions) will disappear from the game. Starting and aborting a race will usually fix the problem. Hantu Island weather glitch (PC) Visiting the island in the northwest corner of the map (the one with the "Lost" TV show easter eggs) and then leaving will sometimes cause it to rain everywhere except mountainous snowy areas. Going to a snowy area will usually fix the problem. Stuck in the air after exiting a car (All platforms) Very rarely, exiting a vehicle (like a car or truck) while it is rolling will cause the player to teleport out of the vehicle, and the player will be stuck in mid-air and be frozen in place with his arms stretched out like he is holding on to an invisible steering wheel. Be warned, the only way to get out is to load another saved game or to get killed. (Confirmed on PS3) Propaganda Trailer "Melee" attack Though this is not a bug, whacking a propaganda trailer by repeatedly meleeing with your grappler, or shooting at it, will max out you Heat level, even though doing so will not cause damage to the trailer. Respawning trailer A propaganda trailer in the port district of Panau City, next to a highway off ramp, respawns and gives false progress towards completing the district. (May also count multiple times to the total propaganda trailers destroyed, needs testing). "Vitruvian" pose Sometimes a character performing an idle animation will suddenly snap to the default Vitruvian pose when bumped. "Ghost" Fengding EC14FD2 The red Fengding EC14FD2, located at the Reapers stronghold can turn white, when the sky turnes dark. Upon entry, the whole truck "lights up" like neon, in a very white light. Every time Rico gets out, the light would go off. 84% glitch, at Kampung Cicak Hitam Main article: Kampung Cicak Hitam. In this settlement, if the Baby Panay statue is destroyed at the end of the takeover, the settlement won't be completed or liberated. It will be stuck at 84%. So it is better to destroy the statue when this settlement is started. Also if the statue is destroyed at the end of this settlement liberation, then it won't be counted in the total Baby Panay statues destroyed. Map inconsistencies This isn't really a "bug", or a "glitch". The game developers either fogot about them, or did them purposely. *The beaches of Hantu Island are shaped differently from the way they're shown on the map. *Large amounts of extra land have been added to the Port District of Panau City, at the coast. This is not reflected in the minimap which will show you being out at sea while standing on much of the coast. Ricos arm, stuck in the back of a bike Sometimes when turning on a Makoto and jumping off Rico's arm will become stuck in the back part of the bike, the only way out is to exit to main menu. Shaking vehicles Sometimes Kuang Sunsets have minor glitches where half of the ship starts shaking manically, exactly like some of the cars and larger ground vehicles do. Sloth Demon will act as Tom Sheldon, too early If you start a new game (if you completed the previous game on a different level) and call the Black Market, Sloth Demon will act as Tom Sheldon, despite the fact that in this game you don't know where Tom Shelden is, or who Sloth Demon is. Parachute related glitches 'Infinite fall with parachute' If you fall from a height such as out of a helicopter or plane and fall near a building then if you pull out your parachute and hold the left stick in the left or right direction you can stay in the air forever. Make sure that as you spin around the parachute goes above the building at one point and that your body is below it at all times this way the parachute is stuck on the building but you are still stuck in mid-air. A somewhat pointless glitch but it's still there. 'Invisible Parachute (PS3)' If you open the parachute in a certain situation, the parachute will be invisible. You can still perform any action you could if it were visible. Projec Grappler related glitches 'Infinite Grapple Animation (PS3)' Occasionally, Rico will be permanently fixed with his left hand in front of him as it does when he is pulling himself with the grapple hook. You cannot perform any actions that involve your left hand, inclusing dual wielding, throwing explosives, and grappling. This can be fixed by entering any vehicle. 'Ever-lasting parachuting grappling hook pull' You can do this glitch, if you're driving a boat. If you drive the boat towards a bit of land with water on the other side and parachute out before you crash and then grapple back onto the boat, just as it blows up, you'll be permanently pulled along by the wreckage, until it crashes, but if it's heading out to sea, then it won't stop moving. This action looks very similar to parasailing 'Grappling a broken part of a car' If you stunt jump onto the top of a car and grapple on to a part of the car that is loose or damaged (like a open door, loose fender, ect.) and then connect it to the ground, the grapple will never break. Sometimes doing this at high speeds will cause the grappled part to flutter uncontrollably around the car, then re-attach itself once the car has slowed down. 400px|Grappling a broken part of a vehicle Eagle Eye View (PS3, Rowlingson K22) You can suddenly hit some invisible barrier, while flying a helicopter. This causes the camera to go everywhere for a few seconds, after which you will have an eagle eye view of everything as if you were thousands of feet above where you actually are. This problem may fix itself after a while. thumb|left|400px|The Eagle Eye glitch Exploits Exploits are glitches that can be used for your benefit in normal gameplay. SMG ammunition The Bubble Blaster shares ammo with the SMG. There is a glitch with it where carrying both weapons and picking up another SMG may cause the SMG's ammo count go up to a ludicrous amount. Easy stunt driver points Grappling a car to an Aeroliner 474 at the Panau International Airport and getting into the car as the plane is taking off will give you easy stunt points. 2-handed weapon on an ATV There is a glitch where you can hold a two-handed weapon while riding a ATV. If you do a stunt jump onto one from a parachute while holding any two-handed weapon (physically holding it in your hands, not just on your back), you can perform the glitch. Rico will hold the weapon in his hands while the handlebars will not be touched. You can also fire the selected weapon as well. Category:Just Cause 2 Category:Content Category:Gameplay